Mechanized seats, such as some types of lift chairs have been known. Such items usually include some mechanical means, either manual or motorized, to cause the seat portion to be capable of tilting forwardly from a base position to permit a person with limited strength, or joint mobility, for example, to gradually attain an upright posture from a sitting position by effectively pushing them forwardly. Initially, these devices were limited to living room-type chairs. Eventually modifications were made such that certain such lift devices could be connected in one way or another to a standard toilet seat, or, in some cases, completely replace the toilet seat. A variety of such apparatuses have previously been developed, with various limitations or deficits.
The present invention was initially conceived for use by an adult male having ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis). Persons with ALS or other significant physical handicaps may have difficulties using the toilet, as well as cleaning themselves afterwards; the present toilet seat lift was designed and built for individuals having such various physical disabilities or infirmities, in order to assist them with the ability to attend to their toilet functions, either alone, or with limited assistance.
As an example, the loss of muscle function caused by ALS creates the need for significant assistance in order for the patient to get on and off the toilet. Such a person may not be able to walk to the toilet, turn and become seated, or even to readily maintain the sitting position. Modifications to a conventional or bidet toilet seat have been developed, as described below, to address such additional needs, resulting in an apparatus with numerous advantageous features that can be offered in various combinations, as desired or needed by a given individual or a particular household or facility, such as a nursing home or hospital. Because some homes or healthcare facilities have more than one potential user, with different body sizes and abilities, the new variable height lift seat has been developed so as to be suitable for being offered with a number of selectable functional options and features. A site of use with multiple individuals of various needs might prefer a model with the largest range of use and features, whereas a small home with only one user might prefer a simpler configuration with a design more specific to that single user's body type and needs.
Accordingly, for simplicity throughout this discussion and description, two of the different possible modes of use will be referred to as the High Mode and the Low Mode. These titles mean, as follows: the High Mode is best suited for use by a relatively taller person; and the Low Mode use best suited for use by a relatively shorter person. These modes of use will be explained further hereafter in conjunction with the Detailed Description of the Invention.
An additional issue for some physically handicapped persons who may have difficulties using the toilet is that they may also be impaired to the extent that they have difficulty cleaning themselves afterwards. This might ordinarily require additional help from an assistant for this highly personal task. Accordingly, the bidet version of the new variable height seat lift was designed and built for individuals having such disabilities or infirmities, which may cause difficulties in cleaning themselves after using the toilet, such as can occur with, for example, ALS, extreme obesity, and/or joint problems. It is to be understood that throughout this document the bidet seat version can be used for either the High Mode or the Low Mode of the new toilet seat lift.
It should be also understood that the overall lift assembly described herein could foreseeably also be used in combination with some other type of sitting surface, other than a toilet seat. For purposes of simplicity, in the description and the claims below, the new variable height lift seat will be described in combination with a toilet seat, of either a conventional or bidet variety. Thus, it is to be understood that when reference is made to a toilet seat or a bidet seat, that some other sitting surface could be substituted therefor and such combination will still fall within the parameters of the following description and claims and be deemed as within the present invention.